


Solstice

by universal_reno



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Blow Jobs, Except when he wants to be, Hangover, Hux has some body image issues, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Mind Games, No one gets better but they do get off, Unhealthy Relationships, Which are the least of his problems, and therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: Kylo Ren can be nice when he wants to be, apparently. Hux isn't sure what to think of that.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 102





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be crack about Hux trying to manage the consultants from hell. That's not what it ended up as. But hey, there's porn!

Hux hated contractors. His own First Order soldiers were perfect in every way. They were fierce in a fight but docile towards their commanders, conditioned since childhood to value obedience and conformity and, most important of all, highly predictable. Unfortunately they were also highly expensive. So much so that the economic realities of the soon-to-be-post-New Republic era simply didn’t allow for maintaining enough of them to fulfil all the necessary functions of an up and coming empire.

Hence the contractors. Who were fucking chaos incarnate.

Hux confirmed that the door of the conference room he’d slunk into was well and truly locked before he killed the lights and fell into the nearest chair with a pained groan. His head felt like it was about to split open. This week, he’d learned far too late to save himself, was the solstice festival on Trilia VI. He’d made it well into adulthood without being aware of that fact and would have been perfectly happy to continue in his ignorance, except that the Starkiller project was currently beset by no less than 400 Trilian geoscientists who’s firm had somehow been awarded a contract for a dizzying number of credits despite Trilians apparently all being a bunch of raging alcoholics. 

And they were still raging. Even in here he couldn’t escape the distant sound of firecrackers and the lively but repetitive beat of some sort of folk music that he was certain would haunt his dreams for weeks. He couldn’t control them. Didn’t have the authority. They reported directly to HR, and not even Ren could get a straight answer out of anyone in that department.

He should never have gotten involved in the chaos, but his superiors had impressed upon him the importance of keeping the Trilians happy so Starkiller wouldn’t end up even further behind schedule than it already was. By day four of the festival his efforts at diplomacy had been rewarded with the worst hangover he’d had since the Academy.

The cool surface of the conference table felt lovely when he laid his head against it. Maybe he could just die here and this whole mess would become someone else’s problem.

The door chimed. He wondered if it would be possible to hide under the table until whoever it was went away. Dark room, dark uniform, it could work.

“Hux, I know you’re in there!” Of course it had to be Ren.

The chime was replaced by pounding, then the door slid open seemingly of its own accord. Hux shot to his feet and spun to confront the intruder, staying upright by sheer force of will when his surroundings spun around him.

Ren froze in the doorway and stared at him. Hux stared back.

“Would you get in here and close the door?” he snapped. For once Ren was smart enough to comply. He stepped forward, shutting the door with a dismissive wave of his hand, and continued to stare.

“What happened to you?” He sounded far too amused. Hux was painfully aware of why. He’d caught a glimpse of his reflection on the way over and had hardly recognized himself. Rumpled uniform, wild hair, dark circles under his eyes so deep it looked like he’d been punched; it wasn’t a great look.

“Contractors.” Hux spat the word like a curse. Ren quirked an eyebrow.

“You look bloody ridiculous by the way. I never would have imagined you could look more foolish without the mask, but once again you’ve exceeded all expectations.” Ren had clearly gotten dragged into the festivities as well. His clothes were smeared with a rainbow of some sort of colored powder and what appeared to be…glitter? Hux grabbed a strand of metallic green ribbon that had been tangled in his co-commander’s hair and let it drift slowly to the floor. Then a blue piece. And some sort of lurid pink feather.

“Well you look pregnant.”

“I beg your pardon!” Hux couldn’t help a glance down at his stomach. He vaguely remembered some sort of little pastries along with all the booze. And chocolates. And something fried. Which would explain why his uniform felt so uncomfortable at the moment.

“Oh darling, it is mine isn’t it?” Ren said in mock distress, sweeping up behind him and resting his palm against Hux’s less-flat-than-usual abs. Hux stomped on his foot.

“Ow! What the hell?” Ren half limped, half stalked back a few steps. Hux turned to keep an eye on him.

“I’m not in the mood, Ren. And if you try that choking thing on me right now I swear not even Snoke will be able to save you.”

“Alright, alright. I wasn’t going to anyway!”

Hux could feel tension building in his shoulders. Ren was being way too friendly. Any minute now he’d get bored of whatever game he was playing and do something cruel and probably painful. That was just how Ren was. Even when he wasn’t physically hurting him he knew exactly which barbs would get under his skin the most. Though Hux could certainly give as good as he got where that was concerned.

“You really aren’t feeling well, are you?” There was a definite shift in Ren’s demeanor, but not in the direction Hux had been expecting. He seemed almost…if not worried then at least mildly interested in his wellbeing.

“Your powers of observation never cease to amaze me” Hux fired back. He tried and failed to keep his expression blank when Ren pressed a hand to his cheek, and was too stunned to offer any resistance when he gently guided him to sit back down.

“I can help.” Ren’s hands came up to massage lightly at his temples.

“W-what are you doing? Don’t you dare try getting inside my head!” Hux had all he could do to keep his breathing steady. This was new, and would almost certainly hurt.

Except it didn’t. A strange sort of warmth seemed to flow from Ren’s hands that immediately eased the headache and dispelled the wretched dizzy, queasy feeling that had been with him since waking up. Hux slumped back into the chair with a shaky sigh and Ren took the opportunity to brush their lips together.

It was different from their usual kisses, if anything about their relationship could be considered usual. In the past it had always been more of a battle for dominance than anything. But this was softer, almost sweet.

Hux didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, though he resisted the urge to drag Ren down on top of him. When Ren pulled back he remained staring up at him.

“Who are you and what have you done with Kylo Ren?”

“Honestly, General? You wound me. I’m kind when I want to be.”

“No, you’re most definitely not. That’s kind of your whole thing.” Hux gestured to indicate Ren writ large, though at the moment the dark and broody look was seriously jeopardized by all the sparkly bits of festival detritus still clinging to him.

“If you won’t take my word for it I guess I’ll have to prove it to you.” Ren had a weird look in his eyes. Hux braced for the worst.

The worst turned out to be Ren’s hands trailing over his chest, unfastening the buttons of his uniform as he went. Hux could feel a tinge of color begin to creep over his cheeks.

“The Force would be faster” he observed. That was Ren’s usual method, and by now Hux’s tailor knew better than to ask about all the missing buttons. To be fair, First Order uniforms were a bit ridiculous in that regard.

“Are you in a hurry?” Ren’s voice was a low purr against his ear. Dark hair tickled his chin when Ren kissed his neck, then down over his collarbone. The last of the buttons gave way and Ren’s hand slid up under the thin black shirt he wore underneath, dragging it up until it was bunched under his arms.

Hux blushed in earnest, painfully aware that he wasn’t in top form. He knew his body would be back to normal in a day or two, but the illusion of perfection was important to him. Even in front of Ren. Perhaps especially in front of Ren.

 _Beautiful_.

The thought was suddenly in his mind, and it definitely wasn’t his own.

_I told you to stay out of my head!_

Ren huffed a quiet laugh against his chest and looked up at him with dark eyes.

“Stop thinking so loud then.”

“Make me.”

“That can be arranged.”

Ren’s voice held just a hint of its usual edge and for a second Hux was afraid he’d misspoken and fucked this up for himself. But Ren only turned his attention back to kissing his way down his chest and stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants.

Hux’s breath hitched when Ren mouthed his cock through the fabric. His hands hovered over Ren’s shoulders and when the other showed no intention of stopping he finally allowed himself to touch him, thumbs kneading into the muscles under Ren’s tunic.

Ren persisted until Hux was slumped down in the chair, legs spread and fingers digging almost painfully into his shoulders in an effort to maintain some semblance of restraint. When he was finally satisfied with his work he pulled back only for his hand to pick up where his mouth had left off. Hux shamelessly ground up against his palm. It was embarrassing how close he was getting just from this, but if Ren wanted to make him come with his clothes on it would be far from the most humiliating thing he’d done during one of their encounters.

“Ren, please…” He made a conscious effort to sound more desperate than he actually felt. Not too much, but just enough to sell it. Ren always seemed to like it when he begged.

“Please what? If you won’t allow me into your thoughts you’ll have to use your words. Do you want my cock or my mouth?”

Hux briefly considered whether ‘both’ would be acceptable, but decided that would be pushing his luck.

“No teeth” he said by way of an answer. He didn’t really trust Ren, but the thought of having him on his knees was too much to resist.

“Of course. I have no desire to damage you.”

“Well that’s a first” Hux grumbled under his breath. After a few months of working with Ren he’d started requisitioning medical supplies directly so he could patch himself and occasionally one or more of his officers up without anyone in the med bay getting suspicious. And yet he’d also chosen to be intimate with him, and kept choosing it. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn’t the crazier of the two of them.

None of which mattered when Ren finally freed his cock from the confines of his uniform and wrapped his lips around the head. Hux moaned and fell back against the chair as he worked his way down, hand wrapped around what wouldn’t fit in his mouth. He had half a mind to hold him in place and fuck his throat until he choked, but Ren was enthusiastic enough all on his own.

He did let his fingers tangle in Ren’s hair, at first carding through the soft waves but finally tugging hard enough to earn a groan that went straight to his cock.

“Get yourself off for me.” Hux already sounded too wrecked for the order to carry much weight and he was surprised when Ren worked himself free of his pants and began to stroke his own length. He could feel every little moan and hitch in his breath through the increasingly red and swollen lips wrapped around his cock and was even more surprised that it seemed like Ren was nearly as close as he was. Normally he was far more in control of himself, content to leave Hux begging until he was half out of his mind or else force him to come again and again, reducing him to an exhausted mess incapable of resisting whatever he finally chose to do with him.

The absurd thought that maybe Ren was getting off on being decent to him for a change was quickly discarded and then forgotten entirely then he pulled back to toy with the tip of Hux’s cock, tongue dipping into the slit to lap up pre-come while he stared up at him through dark lashes like sin incarnate.

“Fuck, Ren!” He jerked harder at his hair than he’d really intended when Ren swallowed him down again and finally gave in with a full body shudder. He could feel Ren’s throat working around him, taking everything he was given with ravenous greed. He only pulled away when his own release took him and he let his head fall against Hux’s thigh with a strangled, needy little sound that Hux had the presence of mind to realize was more the sort of thing he expected from himself at a time like this than from Ren.

Even with the faint sounds of the festival still going strong throughout the base the silence that followed was almost deafening. Hux forced the pointless, shameful desire to be held back into the dark corner of his mind where it belonged in favor of spending a moment longer petting Ren’s hair before he tucked himself back into his pants and moved to stand. He was stopped by Ren all but climbing into his lap as he reached up to kiss him. Again it was weirdly soft, maybe even more so than before, and when he pulled away his expression was an even stranger mix of turmoil and affection and…fear? Surely not.

A moment later it was gone, replaced by a rakish look that he could only have learned from his father. He moved to wipe the come still clinging to his fingers on Hux’s pants but Hux slapped his hand away with an icy glare. He used his own cloak instead, then finished setting himself to rights. Hux wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Go take a shower, Ren.” His voice wasn’t quite as steady as he would’ve liked, but it was getting there.

Ren glanced down at him and for a moment an echo of that weird look was back again before he composed himself.

“As you wish, General. Happy solstice.”

Hux opened his mouth to remind him that he was just as bad as the idiot contractors and that whatever the situation on Trilia VI may have been solstice here wasn’t for another nine standard weeks, but Ren was already out the door.

Once he was alone again Hux wrapped his arms around himself, fingers pressing into his own skin in an effort to stop the trembling that had suddenly taken hold of him. The semblance of kindness had been a trick, surely. Part of some longer game Ren was playing to undermine his defenses and gain the upper hand. He dragged a deep breath into his lungs, then another and another until he’d regained his composure. He couldn’t let Ren win, even if sometimes he wanted to.


End file.
